The Return of Mr Big
by MontanaSummer
Summary: Inspired by a line out of Bones: The Soldier on The Grave. This is my first attempt at a Get Smart story and my first fanfic so please read and review.


The Return of Mr. Big

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in _Get Smart _though it would have been an honor to have worked on this wonderful show. Please read and review

Max was on his way from his mother-in-law's house. His four year old daughter Maxine was sitting in the back seat. She giggled as the car lurched forward out of a four way intersection. Max hated this car. How 99 drove it everywhere he didn't know. He longed for the Carnival red convertible that was parked in the Control garage. Unfortunately it was only a two seater and 99 insisted that their children always ride in the back seat. The shifter on this car was odd and Max just couldn't get the hang of it. After a few more blocks Max noticed a black sedan had been following them. His spy instincts started to kick in. He cut off onto a side street and started circling the block. The car continued to follow him. Out of his mirror he could see a gun out the car's passenger window.

"Hey Maxine. I want you to crouch down so no one can see you."

"Ok daddy." She said skeptically but did as she was told. The minute she was out of sight he hit the gas. It was a rough shift but he finally got the car in gear just as there was gunfire. Bullets ricocheted off a road-sign as Max sped through town. The black car was gaining on them.

The back window shattered as a bullet hit it. Shards of glass filled Maxine's curly black hair. Max pulled off down a rural road the car was right on his tail. He took a wide swing to turn onto a dirt road into the woods. The car slid in the mud and crashed against a tree. Max grabbed Maxine and carried her into the trees. He ran as fast as he could. It wasn't long before he could hear footsteps following. He scrambled up a hill and as he passed its peak. He continued to run until he caught his foot on a tree root. He went sprawling into the mud dropping Maxine in some ferns as he fell. Two agents appeared out of the trees. One ran over and placed his foot on Max's back. The other pushed Max's face into the mud before wrenching his arms behind his back and tying his wrists. The hauled him to his feet and dragged him down the path. Max spit out all the mud that had gotten inside of his mouth. The sound of faint crying in the ferns alongside the path could be heard. The first agent frisked Max and confiscated his gun. Then he went into the ferns. He came out carrying Maxine who had a scraped knee and was upset. Max's blood ran cold. Not Maxine. Not his beautiful daughter. How could he ever forgive himself if they hurt her. The agent walked Max to the black car and pushed him into the back seat. They set Maxine right beside him. She leaned on him. They blind folded Max before driving off.

They drove for about an hour making a few circles on the way just to make sure Max was disoriented. The car stopped and the agents walked Max into a building. Some type of warehouse perhaps. Max could tell that the floor was cement. Maxine held tightly to the hem of his jacket. Max was pushed into a damp cell. Once they were alone he whispered to Maxine.

"Hey kiddo, can you get this blindfold off please." Maxine slipped it over his head. He looked around his prison. There was a small barred window to the outside. It was at ground level. Being daytime the window cast a rectangular light on the floor. In the center of the cement floor was a drain. There were some shackles chained to the wall. Max removed his tie, one that 99 had given him, and threw it out the window. If he ever needed to take his own life he would just use the suicide pill on his heel compartment. Well that's what he would have done before he had a family, now he couldn't even fathom the thought of leaving Maxine alone with the scum of Kaos. He took his suicide pill and pushed it through the drain. Max sat on the floor, his hands still tied, and rested. Maxine walked around and tried to look out the window which was much too high for her.

A few hours later Max had dozed off. He was awakened with a kick to the stomach. The two agents from before yanked Max up off the floor and hustled him down a hallway. They dragged Maxine along by her arm. Max was lead down several staircases deep under the warehouse. They entered a dark room and forced Max down into a Stainless steel chair. They cut the ropes on his wrists and strapped them to the arms of the chair. The thick leather bands were buckled tight around his wrists and ankles. The agent stepped on a floor pedal and the chair reclined slightly. The two agents held Maxine. Max heard footsteps in the hall.

An elderly and severely disfigured Mr. Big entered the room. He limped and had scars all over his face. He was smoking a short thick cigar.

"Well, we meet again Mr. Smart. Think you got rid of me huh? Well not the truth." He walked over to Max. "It would have been impossible to find you on my own but with Kaos resources it only took me 7 years. Plus one to recover from the injuries you inflicted. Damn inthermo ray." He saw Maxine and walked twards her. "Ha, this wouldn't happen to be yours would it?" He held her tiny chin up and looked into her eyes. He didn't have to lift it very high. "She has your beady eyes, 86. Those aren't your cheek bones though. Your wife's of course. Yes, I do know that miss Ninty-nine is now your wife." Mr. Big motioned for one of his agents to take Max's shoes and socks off. Max flexed his toes. Mr. Big took the cigar out of his mouth and pressed the burning end to Max's bare feet. Max sucked in a deep breath as they burned him.

"You can't get away with this. I won't tell you anything." He prayed that the man would forget about Maxine. That they would take it all out on him. He made a pact with himself. He would never let them hurt his child. His feet seared with pain. "I would just kill you now but that isn't how Kaos works. Mr. Smart, I want to know all your organization's secrets."

"Ok shrimp, I am not going to tell you anything." Mr. Big stepped over to the Man holding Maxine and whispered into his ear. The Man dragged Maxine out the door. Mr. Big and a few of his men continued to interrogate Max. They kept asking about CONTROL. They started by asking about the Chief and his security clearances. They wanted to know his schedule and habits... Everything. They burned his feet until the cigar was nothing but ashes. They pulled Max out of the chair. He went to his knees the moment his feet touched the floor. He tried to crawl but the men dragged him back to the cell. He touched his feet to the cinderblock wall. They felt better on the cold cement. He looked around the cell. In a dark corner he saw a small figure huddled against the wall.

"Maxine? Maxine, are you there?"

"Daddy?" Maxine slowly stepped out from the shadows. When she saw him she ran into his waiting arms.

"Maxine, did they hurt you?" He held her tightly. "What did they do to you?" He asked. She looked alright.

"That big man just brought me back here. He's not very nice." Max smiled. That's not the whole of it. He thought to himself. He winced as the pain returned to his feet. He moved them to another section of the wall. He smelled her hair, it smelled like lavender. It made him think of 99. He thought of her the first time they met how he didn't even notice that she was a woman. He then thought about that day when he watched 99 crying over his grave when he had to pretend he was dead. He thought that it was so sad that he even mourned himself for a moment. Then when they shared their feelings about each other. He remembered his joy when she brought the twins into the world. How she glowed with them cradled in her arms. He saw her in his daughter. She was beautiful.

They heard footsteps outside and the door opened. One of the agents from earlier walked in with a large tray of food and glasses of water. He set it down on the floor. He looked up at Max and his daughter.

"Eat." he said gruffly. Max looked at him.

"Would you mind telling me your name.?" The agent was startled by the request.

"umm... Kie- Borris." He slammed the door as he left. Max pulled himself over the the tray and took a big drink out of one of the water glasses. The cool liquid felt good in his dry mouth.

Normally he would follow his spy training and not eat anything from the enemy but in this case he knew that if they wanted information out of him so bad that they were torturing him they probably wouldn't poison him. He also knew he would need his strength to stand up to the torture.

"Eat up Maxine." He gestured to the barely identifiable food on their plates.

"But Daddy, it's icky." Max didn't argue. She would eat when she was hungry enough.

Max spent a few hours just sitting, moving his burnt feet around the wall. Maxine had curled up beside him. He soon drifted off.

The Kaos agent grabbed Maxine and put a gun to the back of her head.

"Stand down Smart. Or the girl gets it." Max ran towards the agent. Blamm! Maxine's head exploded from the bullet. Max was covered with her brains. He dropped to the floor. The next thing Max knew 99 was standing over him. Her eyes were swollen and full of tears.

"99, they killed-" Max stammered.

"You blundering idiot! You let them do this to my child." Her hands shook as she pulled out her red revolver, and aimed it down at him.

"99. I'm sorry." He sobbed. She shot him. Everything went black for a moment until he saw fire all around him. The devil approached him. Max was in shackles. The devil prodded him with his pitchfork. Max walked to a pit, burning coals filled the bottom. The devil pulled a metal grate from the top of the hole.

"If only you hadn't been so selfish. You just wanted to have another KAOS agent on your quota."

"But-" Max was shoved into the hole. He screamed as the coals burned his feet.

Max was awakened by Maxine. He was covered in sweat and his feet seared with pain. He put his feet back on the wall and hugged Maxine, relived that it was just a dream. Max looked at the window grate. It was light outside. Morning. He began to mentally prepare himself for more torture.

"Daddy, will you sing for me? Mommy always does." Max thought for a moment before growing rather dramatic. His voice filled the cell as he dictated the first verse of a song he had sung when an acting coach was preparing he and 99 for an assignment. Then he sang. He hated his voice. He had always hated his voice but for his daughter he would sing. So she would remember him just in case- no, he couldn't think that way. He layed back down to applause from Maxine.

"Do you ever sing for mommy?" Maxine asked him as she took his

hand.

"Only a few times. I sang this to her when we were auditioning for a play." Maxine played with the wedding band on his finger.

"What play?"

"It was called "The Horrors of Hemlock House". Your mom was a lady and I was a butler." Max remembered the look on Emilio Petachetcky's face when he started singing.

"Was Mom the star?" Maxine looked up into Max's beady eyes. Maxine thought the world of her mother. Max prayed that he could bring her back to 99.

"Your mother was indeed the lead."


End file.
